In some cases, electronic locks can be programmed to unlock with multiple passcodes, which allows a lock to be used by multiple users. Each of the passcodes is typically associated with a user slot (also called a user number) in memory. For example, user slot number 1 could be associated with the passcode “1234” and user slot number 2 could be associated with the passcode “6789.” In this example, the electronic lock would unlock if either “1234” or “6789” were entered as the password. With this type of arrangement, it can become necessary to add additional passcodes or delete passcodes depending upon the circumstances. The typical manner of adding and deleting passcodes requires the user slot to be entered. However, this creates a risk that the new passcode will inadvertently overwrite another passcode if the wrong user slot is entered; likewise, the wrong passcode could be deleted if the wrong user slot is entered. Therefore, there is a need for a manner of adding and deleting passcodes without the risk of overwriting or deleting the wrong passcode.
According to one aspect, the invention provides an electronic lock in which a new passcode can be added without specifying the user slot to which the new passcode should be assigned. Instead, in some embodiments, the electronic lock is programmed to automatically assign a user slot to the new passcode. Since the new passcode can be entered without providing a user slot, this prevents the risk of overwriting a passcode if the incorrect user slot is entered by the user.
According to another aspect, the invention provides an electronic lock in which a passcode can be deleted without specifying the user slot to which the passcode to be deleted is associated. Instead, in some embodiments, the electronic lock is programmed to delete the passcode based on the passcode itself without separately entering in the user slot. Since the passcode can be deleted without providing a user slot, this prevents the risk of inadvertently deleting the wrong passcode if the incorrect user slot is entered by the user.
According to a further aspect, the invention provides an electronic lock with a latch assembly including a bolt movable between a locked position and an unlocked position. The lock includes a circuit with at least one input device and memory. The memory has a plurality of user slots stored thereon that are capable of being associated with an authorized passcode. The circuit is configured to control movement of the bolt from the locked position to the unlocked position responsive to receiving an authorized passcode via the input device. There is an add mode and a delete mode that the circuit can enter into based on input from the input device. In the add mode, the circuit is configured to add a new passcode to memory without specifying a user slot. In the delete mode, the circuit is configured to delete a passcode to be deleted from existing passcodes stored in memory without specifying a user slot.
In some embodiments, the circuit is configured to search existing passcodes stored in memory to determine whether the new passcode is a duplicate of any existing passcodes in the add mode. For example, the circuit could be configured to store the new passcode in memory as an authorized passcode if the new passcode is not a duplicate of any existing passcodes. If it is a duplicate, the circuit would reject the new passcode, such as with an audible and/or visual indication. In some cases, the circuit may be configured to search for an available user slot for which no authorized passcodes are associated and associate the new passcode with an available user slot. Once the new passcode is associated with an available user slot, the circuit is configured to move the bolt from the locked position to the unlocked position responsive to entering the new passcode via the input device.
In some embodiments, the circuit is configured to search existing passcodes stored in memory to determine whether the passcode to be deleted matches any existing passcodes when in the delete mode. For example, the circuit could be configured to delete the passcode to be deleted from memory as an authorized passcode if the passcode to be deleted matches an existing passcode. However, if the passcode to be deleted does not match an existing passcode stored in memory, the circuit would reject the passcode.
According to a further aspect, the invention provides an electronic lock with a latch assembly including a bolt movable between a locked position and an unlocked position. A circuit is provided that includes at least one input device and memory. The memory has a plurality of user slots stored thereon that are capable of being associated with an authorized passcode. The circuit controls movement of the bolt from the locked position to the unlocked position responsive to receiving an authorized passcode via the input device. The circuit can enter an add mode responsive to input received from the input device. When in the add mode, the circuit is configured to associate a new passcode entered via the input device with one of the plurality of user slots by determining whether a new passcode is unique compared to existing passcodes stored in memory. If the new passcode is not unique compared to existing passcodes stored in memory, the circuit is configured to reject the new passcode. However, if the new passcode is unique compared to existing passcodes stored in memory, the circuit is configured to search for an available user slot for which no authorized passcodes are associated and associate the new passcode with the available user slot.
According to yet another aspect, the invention provides a method of updating an electronic lock. The method includes the step of entering into an add mode responsive to receiving input from an input device associated with an electronic lock. The electronic lock includes memory having a plurality of user slots stored thereon that can be associated with authorized passcodes that are capable of unlocking the electronic lock. A new passcode to be added as an authorized passcode for the electronic lock is received via the input device. The new passcode is automatically assigned to an available user slot of the plurality of user slots stored in memory without receiving an identification of a user slot from the input device. Upon assignment of the new passcode to the available user slot, the new passcode acts as an authorized passcode to unlock the electronic lock.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate an embodiment of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.